can it really be?
by mischy22
Summary: Daemon's temper has rose to the killing edge in the middle of the night with out warning . what could be the cause?


**Disclaimer : the names and places belong to Anne Bishop**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A message came a few days ago from Cassidy after she had met with the Shalador Queens and the other queens or the area. In this message she offered an invitation to the SaDiablo family a formal request as a queen not the informal request of a friend. It seemed that Cassidy wished to have a ball or dinner to welcome the alliances with the new queens and also wanted them to know that the SaDiablo family was there to see that the past would not be relived.

_The letter came and was answered just a little under a week a go, tomorrow they would leave for Cassidy's little gathering and hope all would go well._

_Daemon woke early the next morning. There was a strange scent in the room not the one that was common with Jaenelle's moon time but one that made him rise near the killing edge. One that said that he needed to protect and maybe kill, but why? _

_He looked at his beautiful wife sill sound asleep Kaelas laid sprawled over the bed. Knowing that Jaenelle was safe for the moment with the eight hundred pound Arcerian cat Daemon air walked over to the Consort's suite to dress. He hadn't realized that there was a thick frost on the walls as he slipped into his room but as the door between his room and Jaenelle's closed he threw up a black shield to keep every one out but also keep his loving wife and queen in._

_It didn't take more than the feel of the shield being snapped around the room to wake the wary servants who in turned sent a quick message to both the high lord who was at the keep in Terreille and to Lucivar. Beale knew that it was a risk having one black jeweled Warlord Prince on the verge of the killing edge was bad enough but there were only two known people who might be able to deal with him. But inviting them here at this hour may make things worse before anything might get better. Either way it was going to be a very cold summer night before this was all said and done._

_A gentle knock came on Saetan study door. He was just getting ready to retire to his room for the night but now it seemed he would have to look at one more piece of parchment before he could rest._

_Hell's fire, Mother Night and may the darkness be merciful._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Lucivar laid in bed holding Marian close to his body feeling her soft breath tingle across his skin. Nearly leaping to his feet when he heard a hard knock on the door he shielded and called for his war blade . Not that he thought there was any danger but who ever was on the other side of that door would soon know not to wake a gray jeweled Warlord Prince at this hour unless they are looking for a fight. Using the craft he open the door to find not a normal messenger but one of Daemon's servants. The man was visibly shaken but not from him nor the war blade that was still gripped in his hand. The question was plain on Lucivar's face but before he could ask it the man quickly answered it. " Prince Yaslana you must come to the keep. Prince Sadi is on the verge of the killing edge he woke that way. When I left the hall was nearly covered in cold and frost and a black shield is around Lady Jaenelle's room."_

"_Hell's fire, what happen to provoke him?"_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A short time later both Lucivar and Saetan stood outside the keep. The frost on the front door was unmistakable even at this hour. They both knew opening that door they would be stepping onto a killing field that neither of them wanted to be on. Using craft to open the door a strange scent flowed passed them one they both knew and would not easily dismiss. _

_Daemon was in his study passing. He had tried three time to go back to Jaenelle's room and three time he became more enraged for no more reason than there was a scent he could not place. It wasn't the spicy male sent that one would expect living in a house of mostly males nor was it the smell of musk that rises after sex, no this was different gentle but still enticing his want to protect and to kill._

_The study door open slowly Daemon's .glazed over has he snarled "do not enter this room "_

_Lucivar grinned he knew who he was dealing with but hell that's what made the Sadist fun._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

_The sun started to slowly stretch across the sky when Jaenelle open her eyes. She could feel the black shield over the room which made her a bit more grumpy that she already was. * Daemon you better have a good reason that you don't want me out of this room or I swear * she called her threat over a spare thread for him hoping she wouldn't have to make good with a threat._

_Her response wasn't in words but the black shield fell to Daemon's birthright jewel of red with an ebon- gray shield enforcing it, but she could at least leave the room but also knew that Lucivar was near because of the second shield. What could of gotten into the two of them that would require a shield around her suite? Exiting the room she found several piles of ash that has once been furniture leading to Daemon's study. The closer she came the more it looked like a war zone rather than a keep._

_Saetan met her just outside that study. The moment her scent crossed him his eyes came glazed and his nostrils flared but he also looked a bit relived. that's the part that worried her if he was going to start his normal monthly pampering of her then why did he look relived and why in the name of hell did the keep look in such a disarray?_

_Placing her fist on her waist she spoke, " Papa what is going on here? Have all three of you crossed over to the threshold of the twisted kingdom?"_

_The glaze lifted from his eyes and a snarly smile crossed his face. " witch-child I think it best if you do not join us tonight at Cassidy's and that while we are gone that you see you healer."_

_Her eyes shifted to a dark blue that said that he now talked to witch not Jaenelle. " I am not I'll and I will not be kept locked up it's not even my moon time."_

_Having done this many time in the past Saetan dug his heels in and to softly spoke, " You are right it is not your moon time but you are just as vulnerable so you will not argue with me."_

_Feeling calmer now Daemon stepped came out to met witch not his wife's fury. her strong scent was almost enough to send him back to the killing edge but he did his best to leash himself. Speaking on a spear thread * something in this house has me very close to the killing edge. *_

_Although he was trying to keep his anger leashed Jaenelle could still feel it . With a sigh she spoke not as witch but as a queen, " I need to speak to Daemon alone."_

_Her voice was not one that either Lucivar nor Saetan wanted to question but neither of them wanted to be far if Daemon's temper slipped the leash again._

_When the two of them were out of ear shot Lucivar asked on an ebon- gray thread male to male * Is she… ?*_

_Saetan eyes flashed with something but before it could be seen exactly what the look was gone._

_A short time later Daemon informed his brother and father that Witch would be joining them for the dinner at Cassidy's. they reached a compromise she would see a healer when they arrived at Dena Nehele. His voice could not hide the displeasure or the grumpiness but there was little he could or would do when talking to Witch and not Jaenelle._

_Lucivar hurried back to the eyrie to hurry his loving hearth witch and wife along. Hoping that the air would calm his own temper for the moment. _

_It would be mid day before Marian and Lucivar would return, meanwhile Saetan was left to curb Daemon's temper till they would leave . As soon as Marian as near the landing she could feel the tension in the air . Quickly she found Jaenelle and whispered " are you close to moon time?"_

_The look Witch was giving was more than scary so was the way she yelled, " no I'm not even close to moon time and may the darkness be merciful, if one more person ask that question today."_

_Stomping off she went directly to the coach and waited for her three over protective snarly males. It was going to be a long, long ride. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_After reaching Dena Nehele Cassidy met them at the landing. It was an untraditional greeting to say the least. But then again it was Cassidy. Stopping almost dead in her track when the SaDiablo male stepped out of the coach she tried to smile grimly although Daemon's glazed eyes told how close to the killing edge he really was. _

_Daemon spoke almost too lightly as Jaenelle was helped out of the coach, " My queen we're here now please see the healer as you promised." it was too obvious that he was trying all to hard to leash his temper._

_Hearing that Jaenelle need a healer Cassidy's heart hammered in her chest. Gathering her thoughts she forced herself to say, " I'll have Shira wait in the healing room for you."_

" _Snarly over protective males!" witch's midnight voice hissed as she stomped off towards the house._

_A short time later the walls rattled the windows shook and what sounded as a scream came from the healing room._

_*Daemon*_

_Cassidy's first circle along with Daemon, Lucivar, and Saetan ran to the room . The door nearly flew off the hinges when Daemon forced his was in. he though he would find Jaenelle terrified or ready to fight instead he found her sitting calm and almost giddy. Her sapphire eyes lit up with over whelming joy and happiness. Speaking on a spear thread so that their conversation would not be over heard , * What happen? What's wrong?*_

_Jaenelle squealed, " Shira thinks that there's going to be a baby!"_

_Daemon's face paled. _

_Saetan grinned and almost laughed, " the only thing worse than a house filled with little Lucivar's is a house filled with little Daemon's."_

_Choking back a laugh Lucivar replied, " No a house of mirrors of Witch."_

"_Mother night!" Saetan knew his son was right._

_Catching his breath Daemon only added , "may the darkness be merciful."_


End file.
